Give You Up
by Flutter-Pony
Summary: Emma tries to give Will up.  Reposting from an old FF account .


He ran a finger down the curve of her bare back, she shuddered and shifted away from him.

Will thought at last she might have been sleeping, but Emma's shoulders shook for a moment, and then she left the room without letting him see her face.

Rolling onto his back, Will gritted his teeth threw a frustrated fist against the mattress while he imagined her, hunched and tearful, under the scolding shower.

For the third day in a row he waited at the end of the bed to catch her when she appeared in perfect make up from the bathroom. He put a hand on each shoulder, held her gaze and pleaded with her for some explanation.

"Emma" he said as evenly as he could. She cried.

He wished for a week ago when they went hand in hand to Sue's political fundraiser, she'd worn a red dress that drove him crazy and afterward they'd spent a long night exploring each other. "I'm so obsessed with you" she had whispered in the dark between slow, hot kisses over his chest.

"Em" he repeated while she dried her eyes. "You have to talk to me", he begged. It had been three days since she'd stopped laughing at his lame jokes and humming along to his clumsy guitar strokes after dinner.

In the night she remembered him again, though it was no comfort to Will. She pulled him on top of herself and pressed against him, softly moaning until he gave in.

Later, he'd lay awake berating his body for wanting her and trying desperately to get into her head. There had been no arguments he'd forgotten, no warning signs unnoticed.

She shook away from him, adjusted her cardigan, and with slow definite steps, made it to the kitchen.

Her hands were already gloved when he joined her. When she retrieved an electric toothbrush from a stash he never knew existed, Will's mind flashed with the sunken memories of their past lives, when she was waging a war with her mind and he was too stupid to step in.

"No" he blurted to himself, but she paused anyway. He couldn't let he slip away. They'd fought too hard for this. He'd invested too many happy day dreams to their future.

"You love me" he said affirmatively, sounding more calm than he felt. She looked helpless and childlike and like she might break, but she nodded.

"I don't care if it takes all day, we're not leaving this house until you tell me what's wrong".

"We have to go to work" she looked to the door.

"Screw work!" her eyes widened at his anger. He never cursed, but he was desperate to get a reaction. He breathed deeply. "Please. Put the toothbrush down".

She did, then brushing her hands against her skirt, sat at the kitchen table, still with the hunch of exhaustion.

He sat too and when she took of a glove and reached for his hand, he gave it with a faint, hopeful smile.

"I need you to promise me you're not going to say anything until I'm finished".

Will nodded, feeling his throat go dry.

"When you were in Glee Club on Monday" her breath caught in her chest. "I took a pregnancy test".

"Wh-" he blinked.

"Don't" she stopped him with her hand outstretched. "I'd had my suspicions for a little while and I wanted so badly to tell you but after what happened with Terri, I just needed to be sure". She couldn't look at him. "I was so… Gosh, when it was positive I thought of all the ways I could tell you". Her hand gripped his tighter.

In a long silence she looked into his face again, it was white. "I was going to cook dinner and show you this tiny sweater vest I found" Her voice threatened to crack.

"Um, but before I got home I saw Dr. Shane".

Tears rolled. Features flushed. Her face fell into her hands. His arm reached for her, finding her shoulder.

"I'm so crazy!" she gasped. "I can't take the medication, she said. And she was talking about alternative therapies and coping and I mean, Will. Look at me!"

"Woah, slow down Em."

He'd never seen this panic on her before, it made his body tense in instinct.

"…and I want this so badly" she continued through sobs. "and you deserve a perfect family and I can't…do that if I'm crazy… but I can't give you up! I just can't…"

He waited. The horrible gasping eased. She leaned into his touch.

"Can I talk now?" she nodded, exhaling slowly. He prolonged a blink and spoke seriously. "You are a lot of things. You're too generous and selfless and you keep everything all bottled up inside too much, sometimes I just want to hold you and never let go, but you aren't crazy". She started to dismiss him.

"Listen, Emma. I just… wish you knew how remarkable you are." He couldn't make the words sound earnest enough.

"Without the medication-" she began to mumble.

"You made a baby! And everyday you make me the happiest man in the world. That's not the medication, Emma, that's you. You don't even know you're doing it.".

"Please stop being so nice about this".

He lifted her falling face with his forefinger, her eyes looked red and worn out.

"I've always dreamed about you being the mother of my children, long before I should have. And you have to believe me, I'm never going to make you do anything you don't want to do but you want this too, you don't need that medication to be happy".

"I just feel so scared. Will, I'm so sorry"

He kissed her forehead like he always did when she got flustered over Lysol or SAT prep, and slowly she was becoming his again.

"I love you so much" he said softly, feeling his own tears.

Figgins was called and doctor's appointments were planned.

Back in the bedroom she slipped out of her green pencil skirt and into an oversized Las Vegas t-shirt his parents bought back from vacation. He laid down and wrapped his arms warmly around her,

"Everything that ever mattered is in this bed right now" he spoke to himself in hushed tones, not sure if she was falling asleep or waking up.

"…We're going to be parents…" she murmured groggily.

"Yeah" he agreed, with a heavy voice.

"You Okay?" she turned to wrap her foot around his under the covers.

"Em. Promise you won't try to give me up ever again".

"Promise".


End file.
